Personal identifiable information (PII) is considered by most people to be sensitive and preferably should not be gathered without user consent. However, many applications can incidentally and accidentally capture personal identifiable information without the user ever knowing it, possibly in violation of an underlying user agreement. Information technology and the Internet have made it easier to collect PII, leading to a profitable market in collecting and reselling PII. PII can also be exploited by criminals to stalk or steal the identity of a person, or to plan other crimes.